Yayoi
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, voy a acabar con el mundo, yo la creadora y nadie, absolutamente nadie me podrá detener... jajajajajajaja y ja sarcásticamente
1. O on toy!

**Yayoi.**

**By:** Shiko-chan

**Capítulo 1**: ¡¡¡¿¿Oon toy!

De repente me dolió la cabeza, no reconocía en donde me encontraba, era un lugar muy extraño para mi, miré a mi alrededor y di varias vueltas a las imágenes que aparecían frente a mi, que raro me resultaba, esto me parecía conocido pero al mismo tiempo no recordaba haber estado aquí.

Un puente en donde se veían los carros pasar rápidamente, una zanja inclinada llena de pasto verde y al fondo un río donde se veía el agua pasar lentamente, era muy pacífico y también era de tarde, el cielo estaba opaco, llenándose del crepúsculo con colores naranja y amarillos mientras las nubes tomaban un color morado.

-...yo he estado aquí...-para mi misma me resulta extraño haberme quedado dormida en mi casa después de haber discutido con mi hermano por que se va y yo no voy con él, que rabia me dio, de las iras comencé a golpear al primero que me encontraba en frente, luego me encontré con mi compañero de clases, conversamos, peleamos, lo golpee y luego quedé cansada, pero aún así tenía muchas iras, de ahí fui a mi habitación, caminé sobre mi cama hasta llegar a la pared y la comencé a golpear imaginándome que era mi hermano, lo hice hasta quedar agotada, me recosté sobre mis almohadas y cojines, cerré los ojos y no recuerdo mas.

-...ah no ser que sea sonámbula y camine por las noches...-me levanto y limpio mi falda, en mis muñecas llevo mis brazaletes y pulseras de oro, observo como voy vestida y me doy cuenta de que estoy sucia-...¡rayos, ¿cómo demonios me he ensuciado así?...-me reclamo mientras me acerco al agua y con un poco entre mis manos me limpio el rostro. Me quedé un rato mas frente a mi reflejo observando la línea negra que tenía sobre mi mejilla, pase mi mano y desapareció, así estaba mejor.

Decidí ir hasta arriba de la zanja, caminé los mas rápido que me permitían mis botas, cuando llegué con ayuda de mis manos por que estaba muy empinada, me alisé la camisa y me arreglé un poco mi fleco, sacudí mis manos y comencé a caminar.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde demonios de me encontraba, seguí mi camino y me di cuenta como unos tipos me miraban bien raro, pero decidí no prestar atención, así que continué mi camino, de ahí pasé por una vitrina, en donde noté mi reflejo, mi cabello blanco escarlata estaba totalmente recogido en una coleta alta, me di cuenta de que mis ropas no eran las mas apropiadas que digamos, una falda blanca encrespada y corpa, de dos pliegues, adelante y atrás, al costado sobre las caderas tenía una abertura hasta la punta que era mas larga, una camisa blanca suelta y transparente, tenía mis botas bajas de color café con mis hebillas ajustadas, al igual que mi cinturón y una chaleco del mismo color que las botas con hebillas en el pecho y los brazos, que raro que estaba vistiendo.

-...creo que no parezco normal...-sonrío mientras también observo en mi reflejo las joyas que llevaba, aretes largos de oro, gargantilla dorada y adornada con pequeñas limunaciones que al parecer son diamantes, nunca tomé en cuenta de que estaba hecha, solo me gusta cargarla-...será mejor que me cambie...-camino hasta llegar a un callejón donde ingreso.

He llegado al fondo del callejón, de ahí me cambié de ropa a algo mas sobrio y que parezca normal, una larga falda celeste con una blusa top de color blanco con líneas celestes, un chaleco de hombros descubierto que lo tenía superpuesto con solo un botón abrochado sobre mi pecho, tenía un pequeño monedero con el rostro de Batz Maru que caía a un costado mío, mi cabello antes cogido en una coleta alta se encontraba totalmente suelto con dos mechones que estaban cada uno al lado de mi fleco cogidos a la mitad por unos brazaletes apretados de oro y con ramificaciones de claveles, en mis manos tenía varios anillos y unas pulseras y brazaletes que caían y hacían ruido, ahora tenía unas sandalias de plataforma con los listones de color celeste envueltos en mis tobillos.

-...así parezco mas normal...-digo y me dirijo a salir del callejón.

-...espera ahí preciosa...-un chico con uniforme se para frente a mi y me mira amenazadoramente junto con todo su grupo, como unos 20 chicos mas, con distintos uniformes, al parecer me encontré con una pandilla, ¡que voy a hacer, ¡yo no quiero peleas, ¡un héroe que me salve, ¡rápido, ¡Kami!...

-...¡¿ara!...-retrocedo un poco-...¡HAY NO!...-comienzo a correr lo mas rápido que puedo mientras trato de escapar de la banda de pillos que intentan atraparme... tal vez... abusar de alguien tan linda, tan pequeña y tan bella como yo... ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!...

-...¡atrápenla!...-el jefe dio la orden

-...¡DEJENME EN PAZ!...-ahora me tenían acorralada, me encontraba en medio de ellos, estaba rodeada de todos los estúpidos patanes y degenerados, pobre de mi, ¡me quieres pervertir!-...¡ALEJENSE DE MI, ¡RAYOS, RAYOS, RAYOS Y MAS RAYOS CON CENTELLAS LUMINOSAS!...-comencé a repetir mientras comenzaba a mover mis manos patéticamente tratando de alejarlos, luego me agaché y me abracé a mis rodillas esperando lo peor.

-...¡dejen en paz a la chica!...-esa voz me parece conocida

-...ella es nuestra...-responde el jefe e la banda de pillos.

-...¿acaso no escucharon?...-alguien mas intervino, ¡mis héroes, ¡gracias Kami, te debo una!-...o sino se la verán conmigo!...-

-...¡y conmigo!...-dijo el primero

Ahora no se en donde me encontraré, siento mi cuerpo pesado, igual decido levantarme, me doy cuenta que me encuentro en una cama, la luz no me deja ver muy bien, todo está borroso, miro a un lado y veo mi chaleco y mi monedero de Batz Maru sobre una silla, luego me levanto, pero no logro hacerlo muy bien, me tambaleo un poco, estoy a punto de caer al suelo cuando siento que unos brazos me atrapa.

-...¡oye Urameshi, al parecer ya despertó!...-dice mi salvador al momento en que me levanta y me sienta en la cama.

¿Urameshi, no será caso quien pienso que es... en donde demonios me encuentro, tal ves sea...

-...¿te encuentras bien?...-pregunta el que me ayudó a sentarme

-...ah...-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-...¿ya despertó? Kuwabara...-ingresa el otro chico. ¿Kuwabara, ahora si que creo que es lo que pienso que debería ser... eso creo.

Me topé la frente y cuando por fin me acostumbré a la luz y pude ver bien abrí mis ojos y miré a quienes se encontraban frente a mi, eran nada mas ni nada menos que Urameshi Yusuke y Kuwabara Kazuma, de Yu Yu Hakusho, lo único que me quedó por hacer fue...

-...son...-dije tratando de salir de mi shock-...ustedes...-terminé y de pronto no se por que comencé a estallar de risa, mientras reía ellos me veían como si estuviera loca, pero no lo estaba, solo trataba de encontrarle el punto clave a esta extraña situación y que mejor manera de convencerme que riéndome de esto.

-...¿pasa algo?...-me pregunta Kuwabara

-...no la entiendo...-suspira Yusuke

-...¿ya despertó?...-pregunta Ukimura Kayko, valla hasta que la veo en persona, entonces esta es su habitación y estamos arriba del negocio de su familia.

-...valla Shakka, ahora veo que tienes razón, tu teoría del Mangaka era correcta...-comento mientras hablo con el aire para seguir convenciéndome.

-...¿qué esta diciendo?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...no se, parece estar loca...-responde Yusuke

-...¿estas bien?...-Kayko se me acerca muy preocupada

-...ah, si...-me limpio los ojos de las lágrimas que se me salían de la risa-...me encuentro bien...-

-...¿de donde vienes?...-me pregunta-...me he dado cuenta de que no eres de aquí, nadie cargaría joyas tan valiosas y vestiría tan raro...-recalca

-...es cierto, no soy de aquí...-asiento mientras busco mis zapatos, luego recordé que estoy en Japón así que cojo las primeras zapatillas que encuentro.

-...¿de donde vienes?...-pregunta Kuwabara

-...de ahí...-señalo hacia la luna y las estrellas, ya era de noche, y les sonrío

-...¿a dónde vas?...-ahora Yusuke

-...hacia allá...-yo señalo hacia la puerta.

-...ya veo, tienes bien definida tu trayectoria...-de pronto Botan aparece volando por la ventana

-...claro...-asiento-...y si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi trayectoria...-me levanto pero otra ves me tambaleo y justo tenía que caer encima de Kuwabara-..jeje... gracias por amortiguarme la caída...-me disculpo

-...no hay de que...-dice el pobre debajo mío

-...bueno, este... si me disculpan, me tengo que ir...-me levanto y cojo mis cosas luego salgo de la habitación, todos se quedan a la expectativa y Botan ingresa por La ventana.

-...¡que rara!...-exclama Yusuke

-...ah y por cierto...-regresé en el momento en que me di cuenta que no sabía donde se encontraba la salida-...me podrías enseñar la salida...-miro a Kayko

-...claro...-Kayko asiente y se dirige conmigo.

Ahora han pasado 3 horas desde que salí de la casa de Ukimura aun me encuentro en un parque, sentada en un banco, demonios, tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme, por que o sino tendré que dormir bajo un puente, lo peor de todo es que no traje mi mochila, y menos tengo dinero, lloro por eso, ¡estoy en banca rota!.

-...bueno, continuemos...-me levanto y me aliso la falda, luego continuo caminando, es preferible salir de la ciudad, hay muchos ladrones aquí, además de que comprobé de que se ha convertido en un lugar muy peligroso.

Dos horas después me encuentro en una carretera a las afueras de Tokio, hay una grandiosa vista de la ciudad, valla, realmente es hermosa, yo no nací en Tokio, sino en Izumo, parte de mi infancia la hice entre dos mundos diferentes y con costumbres mezcladas, la china y la japonesa, estudié toda la primaria en Japón y luego me fui, tenía que encontrar un lugar mejor donde estudiar, y ahora me tocaba hacer pasantías en el colegio antes de graduarme, que cosas mas grandes las mías, ¿no?.

De pronto me encontré con una desviación, era una subida empinada, decidí ingresar por ahí, algo me estaba llamando, bueno, eso presentía, así que sin que me pique, subí, antes de que me molestara la curiosidad, cuando llegué me encontré con un amplio llano de tierra, espacioso, al parecer nadie había visitado este sitio por que estaba muy sucio, con basura, piedras y tierra sobre el asfalto, seguí mi camino y llegué a unos escalones que eran de a cuatro y un descanso, solo eran unos 16 escalones, una entrada de roca y luego encontré un monasterio abandonado, de seguro nadie se acordaba de que existía.

Abrí las puertas corredizas e ingresé, una gran pintura de una diosa se encontraba en la pared.

-...garabatos...-fue lo único que me pareció que eran, yo no le encontraba diferencia entre las letras y el dibujo

Un viento fuerte llenó el lugar y comenzó a mover todas la hojas que se encontraban en el suelo, además de la basura, movió un poco la pintura y noté que había otros compartimientos que llevaban a otras habitaciones, de seguro sería un lindo lugar habitable.

Pasaron los días y el monasterio se veía presentable y un tanto cambiado, me tomé la molestia de hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones para que pareciera mas un templo, no está tan mal, además sigo conservando los garabatos de la diosa, la diosa de la vida –sonrío- le hace falta una parte, por que se nota de lejos que está roto.

-...es cierto!...-exclamo notando mi reloj-...¡hay que hacer compras, desde que estoy aquí no he comido muy bien!...-ingreso a la casa y de unos muebles, busco en un cajón y saco mi lindo monedero de Batz Maru, en donde tengo unos cuantos Yen, como unos 6.321 yenes, es poco, pero sirve.

Me cambio de ropa y comienzo a salir para regresar a Tokio, en donde podré comprar los implementos para la cena.

-...¡voy a comprar!...-digo en el momento en que salgo, aunque no haya nadie al menos no debo perder la costumbre.

Aun así tengo muchas incógnitas, quiero saber como demonios es que llegué, que yo sepa yo no he pedido venir aquí, ahora si que extraño a mi hermanito, ¡te extraño hermano, ¡ven a verme pronto, no sabes cuenta falta me haces!

Pasando el tiempo, cuando ya tenía todas las compras hechas, me di un gusto, compré un paleta de limón, estuve chupándola hasta que se terminó y boté el palito, sin darme cuenta de pronto me hallé en el mismo lugar en donde aparecí por primera ves, tal ves haya algo aquí que me diga en donde demonios me encuentro.

Baje resbalándome por la pendiente, hasta llegar al mismo punto en donde me había encontrado, dejé las cosas a un lado y me recosté en el mismo sitio, miré el cielo y suspiré.

-...no logro dar con su paradero!...-reclamo al cielo-...¡maldita sea!...-abro los brazos y los golpeo contra el pasto.

-...¡valla, valla, ¡miren que linda chica tenemos aquí!...-un chico fortachón con uniforme de colegio se comienza a acercar a mi

-...¿acaso eres gitana que estás tan enjoyada?...-molesta otro flacucho

-...discúlpenme...-me levanto, cojo mis cosas rápidamente y me retiro.

-...¿adonde vas?...-me pregunta el primero mientras me detiene de la muñeca

-...¡déjame!...-reclamo mientras trato de soltarme, pero me había alzado, estaba observando mi brazalete con las finas pulseras que parecían hilos.

-...tal ves nos divirtamos un poco...-el segundo chico se acerca a mi rostro

No muy lejos de ahí nuevamente pasaban Yusuke y Kuwabara, iban caminando tranquilamente, comentaban sobre la misión que habían resuelto hace poco, y aun se preguntaban como se llamaba la misteriosa chica que conocieron hace chance (a yo).

-...me pregunto como se llamaría...-dice Yusuke

-...no lo sé...-responde Kuwabara-...pero eso si, era muy bonita aunque vestía raro...-

-...¡DEJENME EN PAZ!...-vuelven a escuchar la misma voz y sin pensarlo dos veces corren a ver quien era, si sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, era yo.

-...¡oye tu, déjala!...-ordena Yusuke

-...chicos...-me sorprendo al verlos.

-...con que es tu amiga...-el que me tenía sujeta la muñeca me suelta haciendo que me cayera al piso y derramando el contenido de mis bolsas.

No quise prestar atención a las peleas, no me gusta cuando las personas se lastiman sin un sentido aparente, preferí no ver, traté de distraerme lo mas que pude recogiendo el desastre que había salido de mi bolsa

-...¿estas bien?...-se me acercó Kuwabara

-...¿ara?...-siempre tengo esa manía de decir esa palabra cuando me sorprendo-...si...-me levanto yo sola y con mi bolsa entre mis brazos decido irme sin decir nada

-...¿pasa algo?...-Yusuke se acerca a Kuwabara

-...y gracias a los dos...-le sigo dando la espalda-...nuevamente...-me retiro lo mas rápido que puedo.

-...de nuevo esa extraña chica...-comenta Yusuke.

Me alejé lo mas rápido que pude, no puede ser, lo sentía venir, como puede ser que el también se encuentre aquí, ¿qué es lo que ocurre, ¡por favor que no me alcance!...

Comienzo a entrar por el tren bala, me subo al primero que veo, dentro me siento con mis compras a un lado –suspiro- me sentía aliviada, al menos eso lo iba a distraer un poco, eso espero, que se pierda por unos cuantos días mas, que no me encuentre y que cuando lo haga esté pacifico. El tren ahora se ha detenido, es mejor que baje, no se en donde demonios me encuentro, pero al menos se que ahora no me sigue, eso está bien –sonrisa-

Oh, sorpresa, la mayoría son estudiantes, al parecer ya salieron de clases, espera, ese uniforme... el del Meio, entonces estoy en Hagasaki y cerca del templo, valla que tengo suerte, que me pongan la mano y les paso mi suerte, denme esos cinco... jeje...

Camino y camino y camino y sigo caminando, por aquí hay casas muy bonitas, valla, creo que es bueno caminar y se ve que por aquí no es tanto el desastre, no hay ladrones y chicos de colegio molestosos que tratan de abusarte y robarte además de molestarte, me gusta, es pacífico, ahora que me acuerdo, por aquí vivía hace tiempo, pero no recuerdo por donde era mi casa.

Algo retumbó, donde estoy, no veo nada, hay no, me encontró.

Tiro mis compras y salgo de la nube de tierra y humo, mientras me doy cuenta que se ha hecho un gran agujero en el suelo, todas las personas se juntaban a ver que sucedía, reconocí a uno de ellos, era Minamino Shuichi.

Habían dos grandes brazaletes mecánicos pegados en el piso que luego se desprendieron dejando dos huecos en el suelo y salieron volando en dirección, no-se-a-donde

-...es él, maldita sea la hora en que me viene a tratar de matar...-digo en voz alta molesta, no me importó quien me escuchara, me acerque a mi paquete de compras-...y justamente hoy que es día de compras y debo de llegar a casa a preparar la cena!...-recojo las cosas molesta

Las personas se fueron disipando, ya casi nadie se encontraba, de seguro Minamino aun se encontraba mirando, el es así, hay uno lo conoce y no se irá hasta que me encuentre sola y me interrogue sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

-...¡cuidado!...-siento que me agarran por los hombros y me halan dejando mis compras

-...¡mi comida!...-exclamo y me acerco a recoger lo que queda de la bolsa y mi salvador se acerca a ayudarme

-...¿te encuentras bien?...-me pregunta al momento en que me levanto y le hago frente

-...¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando!...-le reprendo mientras le quito varias naranjas que tenía entre las manos

-...¿disculpa?...-me pregunta algo extrañado

-...¡yo no pedí alguien que me salvara!...-reclamo

-...¿qué estas queriendo decir?...-se veía algo confundido

-...¡que no te metas en lo que no te importa!...-termino quitándole todo lo que había recogido y ahora estaba llena de cosas, tenía los brazos y manos ocupadas y una bolsa con un hueco que había que colocarla de una forma para que nada se cayera.

-...¡oye, espera!...-trata de detenerme pero yo ya me encontraba lejos, cuando me molesto, soy muy temperamental.

Ni bien di ocho pasos la bolsa se me desgarró totalmente y todo cayó al suelo.

-...¡TE ODIO!...-grité con todas mis fuerzas y me dispuse a colocar las cosas sobre mi falda, al menos trataría de alcanzar un autobús que me dejara en la parada que queda como a 3 metros del templo, todo me sale mal TT

-...mi casa queda mas cerca...-Minamino coge varias cosas y me ayuda a levantarme-...tengo varias bolsas que mi mamá guarda, son las que no usa después de llegar del mercado...-me sonríe

No me quedó mas remedio que tragarme mi maldito orgullo y dejar que las estúpidas palabras salgan de mi boca...

-...gracias...-dije muy bajo

-...no hay de que...-me sonríe como si hubiera ganado el premio Nobel, cuando se adelanta y yo le sigo por detrás le saco la lengua, que iras me daba, nadie se mete con mis cosas.

Su casa se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Al ingresar me di cuenta por las fotografías que vivía solo con su madre y un pequeño niño de unos 9 años mas o menos, era una mujer muy hermosa, valla, esto no lo hubiera descubierto en los archivos que tenemos de el.

-...aquí tienes...-llega con una nueva bolsa

-...muchas gracias...-levanto la mirada y coloco algunos mechones de mi cabello que estaban sobre mi rostro detrás de mi oreja.

-...de nada...-me di cuenta que Minamino no me quitaba la vista de encima cuando comencé a guardar los comestibles, supe de inmediato lo que quería saber.

-...pregunta de una ves...-corté el silencio al momento en que me levantaba-...que ya me tienes harta, tanto que me miras parece que me quieres gastar!...-reclamo

-...si, eso parece...-ríe un poco mientras con su dedo índice se rasca un lado de la mejilla

-...¿acaso quieres llamar a la osa mayor?...-le pregunto

-...¿por qué lo dices?...-me mira desconcertado por mi comentario

-...por que cuando uno se rasca con el dedo índice a un lado de la mejilla es por que quiere llamar a la osa mayor para que le de orientación...-pongo mi dedo índice en mi mejilla

-...lo tuyo es antigua creencia china, lo mío es costumbre...-responde Minamino-...ah y disculpa mi descortesía, soy Minamino Shuichi...-

-...si ya lo sabía...-asiento-...y yo me llamo...-me quedé muda, nunca había pensado lo importante, un nombre para poder caminar sobre esta tierra-...Sachiko...-responde lo primero que se viene a la mente

-...¿Sachiko?...-repite Minamino

-...si Arima Sachiko...-completo con otro apellido que fue el primero que se me ocurrió, después de todo de ahora en adelante sería Arima Sachiko

-...mucho gusto Arima...-me saluda-...y como ya sabias mi nombre...-

-...eso que te importa...-me cruzo de brazos y le viro la cara

-...eres difícil...-suspira Minamino

-...lo se, la mayoría no me soporta por mi forma de ser...-comento en voz baja-...y si me disculpas, todavía tengo que tomar un bus y llegar al templo, no quiero que se me haga mas tarde de lo que ya es...-recojo la bolsa

-...yo te acompaño hasta la parada...-se ofrece Minamino

-...¿ara?...-me sorprendí nuevamente

-...¡qué formas tienes de exclamar!...-se me burla

-...ja, a mi nadie me había faltado el respeto...-me indigno mientras salgo de su casa con el orgullo herido

-...entonces soy el primero...-dice mientras me sigue el paso

-...si, el primero y el último...-respondo

-...vives en un templo, ¿verdad?...-me pregunta, al parecer se estaba entrometiendo mucho

-...ya lo he dicho, ¿no?...-sigo mi camino mientras acelero el paso

-...¿por qué te atacó?...-termino por preguntar mientras trataba de tomar mi paso acelerado

-...es algo personal...-doy vuelta a la esquina y noto que Minamino casi se va de largo mientras yo seguía a paso acelerado hasta la estación del bus.

-...¿por qué no me lo dices?...-logra alcanzarme mientras corre a mi lado

Me detuve en la parada de autobús, justo cuando el bus que me toca tomar se encontraba llegando, Minamino se detiene a mi lado y me queda mirando.

-...¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?...-pongo mi dedo acusador sobre su pecho-...yo no te he preguntado nada sobre ti, Minamino...-lo miro a los ojos justo cuando siento que el autobús se estaciona detrás de mí

-...soy Minamino Shuichi, tengo 16, estoy en segundo de preparatoria en el instituto Meio, mi madre se llama Minamino Shiori, se acaba de casar el otoño pasado y tengo un hermanastro, ¿algo mas?...-responde

-...entonces...-me acerco al bus y subo sus escalones, luego me viro y me lo quedo viendo-...como sabes me llamo Arima Sachiko, tengo 16 años de edad, soy joven aun, que te importa en donde estudio, hace tiempo que no veo a mi madre, la última ves que vi a mi padre no cruzamos palabra alguna, tengo un hermano mayor y otro menor, soy la única mujer, vivo en un templo del cual me encargo yo sola y no te voy a decir donde se encuentra el templo...-se cierra la compuerta del bus, mientras este avanza me despido de Minamino agitando mi mano contra el vidrio

-...pero que chica...-exclama Minamino mientras ríe

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora: **hello nuevamente estoy de regreso, esta historia es mucho mas vieja que Hohoemi, me la acabo de encontrar paseando por la memoria de mi PC, así que decidí colocarla en la page para ver como es recibida... por cierto, pronto actualizaré la otra historia, es que me he quedado sin ideas...

Está historia se pone cada vez mejor, hasta yo me intrigué de ver lo que escribí...

Babay

Shiko-sama


	2. ¡¡¡EMERGENCIA FAMILIAR!

**Yayoi.**

**By:** Shiko-chan

**Capítulo 2**: ¡¡¡EMERGENCIA FAMILIAR!

Ahora si que me resultaba extraño, estaba enfrascada en algo que parecía vida cotidiana y ni siquiera sabía exactamente como me había encontrado, como había llegado hasta donde estoy y como puede ser posible que nada bueno me pasara a mi y al grupo Reikai Tantei le sucedía todo lo bueno, que aburrido.

Los únicos que me hacían compañía era los pequeños animales del bosque que me rodeaba, ahora que recuerdo, al único que me falta por conocer del grupo es a Hiei, que raro, bueno no tan raro, que no lo haya divisado y menos que no esté con el grupo.

-...¡hay alguien aquí!...-escucho el grito de Yusuke, ¿cómo demonios encontró el monasterio?.

-...al parecer no hay nadie...-dice Minamino

-...¡hola!...-ahora el grito de Kuwabara

-...HOOOOOLAAAAA...-un grito mas fuerte de Yusuke

No les tomo importancia, después de todo ellos pueden revisar el monasterio que ahora es templo y encontrarme tomando té tranquilamente en mi habitación sentada, mientras lo animales se acercan a mi.

-...voy a traer la cena que ya ha de estar lista...-digo en voz alta mientras los pequeños animales me ven entrar, luego de unos segundo salen despavoridos.

Me detuve en seco, se avecinaba algo, ahora si había encontrado en donde me encontraba viviendo.

-...¡rayos!...-mascullo entre dientes mientras un gran brazalete de hierro pega justo en el lugar donde estoy destrozándolo todo

-...miren...-Botan señala el humo que provenía desde donde me encontraba

-...¿cómo te atreves a venir a hacer alboroto?...-reprocho mientras salgo al patio sin importar si no llevaba los zapatos

Justo los chicos llegan corriendo y me ven parada en medio, justo frente de donde se disipaba el humo, el brazalete de hierro sale disparado de donde se encontraba incrustado provocando que el viento me levantara mi falda, yo me agacho un poco presionando la falda contra mis rodillas para que al levantarse no se notara nada.

-...¡ya pues, hasta cuando sigues con esto!...-pregunto mientras una sombra aparecía justo frente al sol del atardecer haciéndolo parecer solo una mancha negra, la cual desciende lentamente mientras ese gran brazalete se acerca aceleradamente, antes de golpearlo se detiene en eco y esa sombra extiende su brazo hacia el frente con un puño en alto, el brazalete entra suavemente en su muñeca

-...hasta siempre...-responde esa sombra con una voz fría pero al mismo tiempo tierna y dulce, como un niño

-...a veces me das pena, seguirme hasta tanto...-susurro

-...oye, ¿te encuentras bien?...-Yusuke se me acerca preocupado, mientras los chicos lo siguen de cerca, unos 2 metros antes de que se acercara la sombra alza su brazo y apunta hasta donde se encuentran los chicos, como amenazándolos

-...hey, a ellos no los metas!...-llamo su atención mientras me lo quedo viendo amenazadoramente, poco a poco va bajando su puño y me queda viendo

-...por que te fuiste?...-me preguntó seriamente dirigiéndose a mi

-...yo no me fui, ellos eligieron mi destino, además yo no se de que demonios me estás hablando...-me hago la desentendida y me cruzo de brazos

-...¡NO MIENTAS!...-lo dice con rabia mientras me señala con sus dos puños y me dispara, ninguno de los chicos reaccionó ante este hecho y todos terminaron empolvados, pero yo no aparecía por ninguna parte, en realidad no sabía en donde demonios me encontraba, ya que todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, de pronto me di cuenta que me encontraba dentro de una habitación, me levanto y comienzo a caminar.

Siento ansias de correr y eso hago, al salir, corro lo mas rápido que puedo y salto para quedar encima del techo, me agacho mientras miro hacia abajo, todos se encontraban contra el suelo con escombros encima.

-...hermana, por que...-me señala con su puño

-...no lo se...-le niego

-...allá están!...-escucho a Botan, ahora sentía la mirada de todos encima mío

-...hermana, yo...-aprieta su puño, estaba a punto de dispararme.

-...¿ara?...-reacciono-...es cierto, la cena...-golpeo mi mano con mi puño

-...-mi hermanito baja el puño y se me queda viendo

-...¿te quedas a cenar?...-le pregunto mientras sonrío

-...claro...-asiente, por otra parte sentí como algunos se caían de la sorpresa.

-...primero ayúdame a bajar de aquí...-comienzo a bajar lentamente, tratando de pisar bien sobre el techo, por otra parte mi lindo hermanititititititititititito levitaba y volaba grandiosamente al lado mío; gracias a que es un caballero se detiene justo al filo del techo y me extiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Al llegar al piso todas las mirada cayeron sobre mi, sentía que me desgastaban, di la vuelta y les sonreí.

-...¿se quedan a cenar?...-les pregunto.

Ya en la hora de la cena todos veían muy atentamente lo que había servido, era encurtido.

-...¿encurtido?...-dice Yusuke decepcionado

-...¿acaso te molesta?...-mi hermanito ve amenazadoramente a Yusuke, se encontraba todavía de pie, flotando

-...ya siéntate, ¿quieres?...-me dirijo a el

-...esta bien...-se para sobre el piso y cae sentado de espaldas a la pared

-...y come...-le entrego su plato de encurtido.

-...hump...-exclamó mientras lo tomó entre sus manos y dirigió su mirada a otra parte

-...muy bien, me presentaré...-sonrío-...mi nombre es Arima Sachiko, tengo 16, y soy encargada de este templo...-

-...Urameshi Yusuke, 15 años, detective del mundo espiritual...-se presenta

-...Kuwabara Kazuma, 16 años, agente del mundo espiritual...-

-...Botan, soy asistente de Yusuke...-

-...Minamino Shuichi, 16 años, agente del mundo espiritual...-

-...y el es...-Botan señala a mi hermanito

-...Na...-iba a decir pero yo le interrumpí

-...Nataku, Arima Nataku, 15 años...-dije, luego miré a Nataku, al parecer no le importaba que le dijera su nombre, sonreí por eso, todos lo miraron, el chico de cabellos parados de color rojo fuego, ojos celestes cielo, piel blanca y bajo, también, al igual que yo iba con sus ostentosas joyas, nadie se puede separar de ellas.

-...y de donde vienen?...-ahora Minamino volvía a preguntar

-...de allá...-yo vuelvo a señalar el cielo naranja.

-...es imposible, ya le hicimos las misma preguntas...-interviene Yusuke

Ahora Urameshi y Kuwabara se encontraban explicándole a Botan y Minamino como me habían conocido, mientras yo notaba a mi lindo y pequeño hermano que no comía nada, me acerqué a donde el se encontraba y me senté a su lado, me lo quedé viendo al rostro mientras le sonreía.

-...y dime, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?...-le pregunto

-...el Gran Maestro me dio permiso...-responde sin dirigirme la mirada.

-...y como supiste que me encontraría aquí...-

-...Taiitsu me lo dijo...-ahora me queda mirando-...el me dijo que te encontrarías por este lugar, pero no me dijo exactamente donde...-

-...sabes?...-miro hacia fuera-...en realidad no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo llegué a este lugar, ni siquiera recuerdo claramente que hice para llegar o como tu dices, si me han mandado a este sitio, no entiendo por que lo hicieron, todo se borró de mi memoria, lo único que recuerdo es que le gritaba a onii-chan, luego que discutía y golpeaba a un compañero, de ahí entré en mi habitación, y no se mas...-le sonrío-...a no ser que la teoría de Shakka es correcta...-

-...¿enserio no recuerdas!...-se sorprende Nataku, valla, fue la primera ves que lo vi sorprendido, y debo admitir que se lo ve lindo.

-...no, me duele la cabeza el tratar de recordar...-señalo con mi dedo índice la sien derecha de mi cabeza y lo miro algo perpleja

-...entonces vendrás conmigo!...-me ordena mientras alza el vuelo y me hala de la muñeca.

-...¡pera un momento!...-llamo la atención de todos.

-...regresarás...-me ordena

-...haber, si mas no recuerdo aquí la mayor soy yo, ¿no?...-suspira mientras pongo mis manos sobre mis caderas, le doy la espalda, luego viro mi rostro y me lo quedo viendo

-...no entiendes...-

-...claro que no entiendo...-me acerco a la mesa y me siento frente a los chicos que me miraban perpleja, cojo mi taza de té y la sorbo, luego miro a los chicos que me miraban como si quisieran sacarme información de mi vista, dejo la taza de té frente a mi-...no entiendo como mi hermano menor trata de sacarme de aquí a la fuerza, la única forma en que me podrás sacar será matándome...-dije

-...pues eso será lo que tendré que hacer...-Nataku me señala con su puño, aunque le di la espalda pude notar que no se atrevería a agredirme, también me di cuenta que los chicos se encontraban a la defensiva ya que me encontraba frente a ellos.

-...hazlo...-le ordené

-...no puedo...-bajo le puño.

-...por eso es que fallaste todas la anteriores veces...-sentí que asintió-...me di cuenta claramente que solo tratabas de dejarme inconsciente pero nunca herirme, esa era tu excusa, pero no voy a ningún lado, a no ser que me muera...-

-...no es justo...-me da la espalda y se retira

-...¿qué fue todo eso?...-pregunta Botan

-...mi hermano que es todavía un niño...-respondo mientras vuelvo a tomar mi te-...yiak, está helado...-reclamo

-...no nos referimos a eso, sino a lo que dijiste...-reclama Yusuke

-...ah, no le tomen importancia, son cosas nuestras...-le digo despreocupadamente

-...ya me tienes harto, con tantas incógnitas!...-explota Yusuke

-...yo te doy incógnitas solo te digo la verdad...-sonrío

-...por Kami que eres difícil...-se resigna Botan

-...¡¿en realidad vives sola en este gran templo!...-exclama Kuwabara observándolo todo a su alrededor

-...sip...-asiento alegremente

-...valla que es impresionante...-Kuwabara comienza a inspeccionarlo todo

-...¿y donde están tus padres?...-pregunta Botan

-...yo ya se lo dije a Minamino, hace mucho que no veo a mi madre y cuando vi a mi padre no cruzamos palabra alguna, por lo tanto mi hermano mayor se ha de encontrar en cualquier parte de por aquí y a el si hay que tenerle miedo por que el si es capaz de matarme...-asiento

-...¿tu hermano?...-repite Yusuke

-...si, soy la única mujer, está Nataku, mi hermanito menor, que es el que acaban de conocer, es muy temperamental pero al mismo tiempo tiene un muy tierno corazón, es un niño de 6 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente rebelde, por otra parte mi hermano mayor que siempre toma la delantera en todo, no me llevo muy bien con él... y menos el conmigo, casi ni nos hablamos y no nos tenemos cariño mutuo y menos amor entre hermanos, hace falta el amor pastuso y obtuso...-suspiro

-...¿amor pastuso?...-repiten todos

-...dejenme y les explico, el amor pastuso es a lo que se le llama comúnmente el amor de un hermano mayor (hombre) por sus hermanos menores (varones), ese amor lleno de celos y envidia que a los hermanos mayores los impulsa a que golpeen a sus hermanos menores en señal de bienvenida y cada ves que tengan un desacuerdo o pelea sean capaces de romperse las piernas, pero cuando uno de sus hermanos menores se encuentra en peligro lo defiendan con cuchillo en mano...-explico-...por otra parte también el amor obtuso que es el amor incondicional de hermano mayor (hombre) por la hermanita (mujer) a la cual siempre va a insultar por llamar su atención o hacerla quedar mal frente a los demás solo por molestarla y sacar provecho de eso, pero por otra parte muestra unos celos incontrolables cuando se da cuenta que alguien observa a su hermanita, y trata de hacerle la vida imposible a ese alguien...-termino

-...yo no sabía eso...-niega Kuwabara

-...a el le hace falta esos dos amores...-sonrío

-...eres muy extraña...-comenta Yusuke

-...ya me lo habían dicho...-río-...por cierto...-los miro seriamente-...por que se encuentran aquí, los ha mandado Koenma, ¿verdad?...-

-...¿cómo lo sabes?...-pregunta Minamino

-...yo se de todo un poco...-

-... nos dijo que mantengamos vigilados a quienes estén viviendo en este templo, ya que han registrado una extraña fuente de energía...-contesta Botan

-...ah, entonces me van a vigilar...-le sonrío

-...si, eso hemos dicho...-

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora: **Por fin puedo actualizar...Mi vida ha sido realmente dura este tiempo y todo por culpa de los exámenes... (suspiro), suerte que mañana me toca los dos últimos y ya salgo totalmente del último año de preparatoria...

Nos estamos leyendo...

Babay

Shiko-sama


	3. bronca, bronca, bronca!

**Yayoi.**

**By:** Shiko-chan

**Capítulo 3**: bronca, bronca, bronca!

Desde ese día los chicos se la pasaron la mayoría del tiempo vigilándome, mas Hiei, si, por fin lo conocí, es muy raro el enano ese, hay veces en que me da coraje el como me mira, y prefiero no prestarle atención pero sus comentarios son ridículos y como me saca de mis casillas¡que odio!...

Kayko se queda conmigo en estos momentos, además me está ayudando con los quehaceres de la casa, ha pasado un mes desde que vi a Nataku y por el momento Kayko se encuentra mostrándome como debo de vestir y que no debo de utilizar mis joyas, pero por mas que intento no me puedo deshacer de ellas, así que como caso perdido me dejaron que me quedara con ellas, ahora es la primera ves en mi vida que visto con un pantalón jeans y una camiseta, me siento rara, por que tengo que usar sostén y usarlo me hace notar mas busto y me da vergüenza!

-...¿vamos de compras?...-me pregunta Kayko

-...ah, si...-asiento y me levanto.

Salimos a caminar e hicimos todas las compras de la casa, ahora tomaríamos el tren bala para luego dirigirnos a casa, pero por alguna extraña razón este se encontraba fuera de servicio y era un lío ya que todo el mundo reclamaba.

De pronto sentí que algo raro estaba a punto de suceder, así que cogía a Kayko y me la llevé de ahí, corrimos lo mas rápido que Kayko podía ya que tenía que esperarla, pasamos unas calles en donde no habían muchas personas.

-...¿qué sucede Sachiko?...-me pregunta Kayko

-..algo raro está por suceder...-le aviso mientras lo sentí-...sostén esto...-le entrego la bolsa que traía.

Camino tranquilamente mientras me doy cuenta de un joven que se encontraba parado en una esquina, estaba vestido con una blusa negra, el pantalón gris y zapatos mocasines, el cabello negro profundo y largo, lo contrario al mío que es un blanco escarlata profundo, también tenía joyas parecidas a las mías, me di cuenta cuando pase a su lado y vi los aretes en una oreja.

-...nos encontramos...-saluda mientras me mira pacíficamente

-...¿qué quieres?...-pregunto

-...tu vida...-responde y estira una mano que me impulsa contra un muro, fue muy potente, no sentí cuando me amenazó, solo pude escuchar a Kayko gritando.

-...¡Sachiko!...-esa es la voz de Kayko.

No se en que habré caído, pero lo que si se, es que amortiguó mi caída, haciéndola mas leve, no abrí los ojos ya que me dolía la cabeza, había golpeado con algo o contra alguien.

-...¡oye¿por qué le haces esto a tu hermana!...-exclama la voz de una amiga

-...ella no puede ser mi hermana...-niega mi hermano, quien me atacó.

-...Souijirou...-me lo quedo viendo preocupada ante sus palabras.

-...¡cállate¿cómo te atreves a calumniarla de esta forma!...-unos brazos me levantan del suelo, me di cuenta que había sido alguien quien había amortiguado mi golpe.

-...¿estas bien?...-Kayko se acerca a mi.

-...si...-asiento-...no te preocupes...-suspiro mientras tomo mi bolsa y me retiro dándoles la espalda.

-...espera...-Souijirou trata de detenerme

-...¡alguna ves en mi vida me vas a dejar en paz!...-digo sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, truenos y relámpagos comienzan a caer mientras el cielo se notaba de un color gris oscuro, la tierra comienza a temblar.

-...ahhh...-Kayko cae sentada en el suelo.

-...obtendré tu vida sea lo último que haga...-responde

-...y sea lo último que yo haga...-mis ojos eran como platos, se cuando me pongo de pésimo humor, pero esto era el colmo, mi cabello y mis ropas flotaban por un aire descomunal que salía del suelo, en donde se encontraban unas señas en Latín, mi cabello flotaba a mi alrededor, sentía que tenía vida propia-...será lo que es mi obligación por hacer y nadie me va a decir lo contrario...-respondo, miles de rayos vuelven a caer alrededor nuestro.

-...¿qué sucede aquí?...-escucho la voz de Kuwabara que llegaba acompañado de los demás.

Los pasos apresurados de todos se escuchaban por doquier. A mi no me importó que me vieran, solo quería dejar asentada unas cosas con él.

-...no me sigas molestando...-me detengo y me asiento en el suelo, mientras doy media vuelta y me retiro de ese lugar sin decir nada mas.

-...¡yo voy con ella!...-dice Kori, la chica que le estaba haciendo frente a mi hermano-...¡tu encárgate de él!...-le ordena al otro

-...con gusto...-sonríe maliciosamente

-...¡espérame!...-Kori se me acerca y camina junto a mi, no cruzamos palabra en todo el camino.

Una congregación de todos los chicos se hizo en mi casa, mientras yo no respondía nada, ellos aun me miraban expectantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-...toma Kori...-le doy una taza de te

-...gracias...-lo toma

-...no recuerdo nada...-afirmo.

-...eso nos dijo Nataku...-Kori toma su té-...estamos de tu lado...-me confirma-...pero no estoy segura de lo que debes hacer...-

-...si me pudieras decir que debo de hacer te lo explicaría...-pido

-...¡ya estoy aquí!...-ingresa el chico que amortiguó mi caída

-...hola Bou-chan...-saludo

-...ese hermano tuyo es un desgraciado...-comenta, de pronto el cielo se vuelve gris y cae un rayo en medio del patio haciendo un profundo hueco, Kori y Bou-chan no se inmutaron, pero los otros chicos si que se asustaron. Yo seguí normal como siempre, tomaba mi té, mi rostro no mostraba braveza alguna, en realidad no estaba molesta, pero me encanta pegar esos sustos.

Note que Bou-chan y Kori me quedaron viendo de una forma en que pedían disculpas.

-...lo siento, son los efectos especiales, no lo puedo evitar...-comento.

-...si, te conocemos muy bien...-asiente Kori-...pero yo ya me tengo que ir, creo que me estarán esperando en el colegio...-suspira

-...yo también voy, acuérdate que estaremos al pendiente de lo que suceda...-Bou-chan también se levanta

-...saluden a los chicos de mi parte y si alguien sabe lo que tengo que hacer me mandan una nota avisándome...-me despido

-...ta bien, babay...-salen los dos.

Comienzo a tararear mientras me levanto y retiro las tazas de té, me dirijo a la cocina, siento que todos me siguen con la mirada así que decido pararme en seco.

-...¿quieren mas té?...-pregunto

-...por que siempre esquivas todo!...-explota Kuwabara

-...yo no esquivo nada!...-respondo de la misma forma-...solo que son asuntos que no les incumbe, y creo que tampoco a mi y por eso estoy aquí...-caigo en cuenta-...bueno, pero esa es otra historia, lo que cuenta es que yo siento que no debo de salir de este sitio ni aunque muera, tengo una mala espina sobre eso...-me rasco la cabeza-...entonces¿quieren mas té?...-

-...no, queremos que nos digas la verdad...-dice Yusuke

Se pusieron a hablar, yo no atendía nada de lo que me decían, me quedé observando un momento por el agujero que había en el techo, el que había dejado Nataku cuando me atacó, pero me encontré con una estrella, solo una en el cielo, eso no me gustó, me estaban viendo, como ustedes que están viendo ahora, así mismo, sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo, y se supone que no deberían saber nada, ni siquiera en donde me encuentro.

-...me voy!...-dije y solté las tazas en el suelo, caminé lo mas rápido que pude, casi corriendo hasta mi habitación, suspiré y cerré mis ojos, ya estaba con mi habitual y extraña ropa, toda ostentosa, me coloque mi capucha y bufanda y me dispuse a salir solo con lo que tenía puesto

-...¿a dónde vas?...-una voz me pregunta a mis espaldas, era Hiei

-...me han encontrado, debo salir de aquí, huir...-indico al momento en que salgo desde mi habitación hacia el patio, no llevaba puesto los zapatos, eso no me importaba

-...eres cobarde...-dice el enano

-...no soy cobarde, solo que no quiero que los lastimen...-respondo y comienzo a correr en dirección al bosque.

Me vale si Hiei va y les indica por donde me he ido, lo único que quiero es escapar de aquí, se que me están siguiendo de cerca, me quieren cazar como si fuera una presa de colección, pero yo no me puedo rendir, así que iré a donde el viento me lleve.

Siento como si ya nada me perteneciera, como si fuera parte del viento y una alegría extrema me invadiera por todo mi cuerpo, así que estiro mis manos y al abrir los ojos me encuentro cerca de la luna, estaba volando.

-...madre, por favor, ayúdame...-pido, mami, por favor, se supone que siempre estas a mi lado

-...ven, rápido!...-una mano me coge de la muñeca y luego me doy cuenta que es Nataku, me llevaba rápidamente por otro lado

-...¿adonde vamos?...-pregunto

-...donde los superiores...-responde

-...no!...-me suelto enseguida-...sabes que no puedo regresar, se supone que mi deber está aquí!...-comienzo a descender

Un zumbido llena mis oídos, algo se acercaba rápidamente, iba a impactar contra nosotros, solo me quedé quieta, mirando como ese artefacto se acercaba cada ves mas rápido.

-...¡REI GUN!...-se escucha al momento en que una gran explosión sacude todo y deja polvo que comienza a recubrirlos todo.

-...hermana!...-me llama Nataku, pero yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ahí estaba mi hermano mayor, mirándome con una maldita sonrisa pronunciada en sus labios, pero lo mas triste era que ni siquiera sabía por que me había peleado con él y cual era la causa de tanta confusión.

Lo único que podía hacer era pedirle a mi madre y a mi padre que me cuidaran para que no saliera herida de esta.

Hay por Kami, que no me haga daño, quiero seguir viviendo, y también quiero recordar del por que me encuentro en este lugar, mamiiiiiiii... TTTT...

Descendimos lentamente hasta llegar a un claro, en donde topamos el suelo con los pies, pero sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, solo estábamos callados, los truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a caer a nuestro alrededor, al momento en que una increíble lluvia comenzó a caer y a empaparlo todo.

-...puedes dejar de hacer eso?...-pide Botan al momento en que se abraza a si misma por el frío

-...no soy yo, es él...-digo señalándolo acusadoramente-...párale con la lluvia¿quieres?...-pido de favor

-...por que no lo haces tu?...-me pregunta

-...jeje, es que no le presté atención a Taiitsu cuando estaba enseñando eso...-comienzo a juntar mis dos dedos pulgares en signo de vergüenza-...me quedé dormida cuando comenzó con su bla bla bla bla y bla...-sonrío

-...eres el colmo...-comenta Nataku

-...oye, no me digas eso a mi, si crees que soy el colmo, al menos asisto a las clases, tú ni siquiera te apareces en siglos...-me molesto¿como puede ser posible que diga tales cosas?-...y lo peor de todo es cuando lo haces, comienzas con tu mal humor y de ahí a destrozar todo lo que encuentras...-lo señalo acusadoramente

-...pero...-interviene Souijirou

-...y tu ni hables, que tengo entendido que ni siquiera te presentas ante los maestros, solo te la pasas vagabundeando por ahí...-ahora acuso al mayor, si que son el colmo

un increíble estruendo es lo único que escuché, al momento en que de pronto sentí como algo me apretaba el rostro, al abrir los ojos me encontré en mi habitación, en el templo, llevaba puesta una pijama convencional y muy calurosa por cierto, miré a mi alrededor.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora: **Como verán, quiero desearles feliz año nuevo y también feliz navidad aunque muy retrasadamente, ahora me preparo para mis EXTASIS, así que puede ser que no me vean muy seguido por aquí, pero igual, trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda... aquí está el tercer capítulo de Yayoi, les digo que mientras avanza la serie va igual, pero como soy loca, tal vez las cosas cambien drásticamente...

Nos estamos leyendo...

Babay

Shiko-sama


End file.
